Arks 'n' Roses
by Phoenix lord of rebirth
Summary: Jaune goes to ask Weiss out to the dance with a song and unwittingly asks Ruby instead. Read inside to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**V.C.: Hello everyone.**

 **Phoenix: Sup.**

 **V.C.: Welcome to a new story of my own creation.**

 **Phoenix: Yup.**

 **V.C.: Can you say more than one word per line.**

 **Phoenix: Yes.**

 **V.C.:(sigh) Alright then any other insightful words.**

 **Phoenix: Yes actually I would like to say that I am not happy with the Lancaster in this story.**

 **V.C.: What'dya got against Lancaster?**

 **Phoenix: Personally nothing except for the fact of Sword and Shield being the superior pairing by far.**

 **Ruby: (Pulls out Crescent Rose) You take that back.**

 **Phoenix: (Pulls out the sword of Gryffindor) Never!**

 **V.C.: One hour later**

 **Phoenix lies with Crescent Rose held at his throat.**

 **Phoenix: I yield! I'm sorry!**

 **Ruby: You better be.**

 **Ruby puts away Crescent Rose.**

 **V.C.: Well anyway the quote of the day is**

" _ **All I am guilty of, Imperius, is bringing Justice - while you hide, cowering, behind your throne!"**_

 _ **-Tyrael, Diablo 3**_

 **CH 1: The Real Rose**

 **We do not own RWBY or The Real You by Three Days Grace. Enjoy!**

"This is it. The perfect plan to woo Weiss." Jaune spoke aloud to himself glancing at his guitar. "And how exactly is this different from any of the other plots to enamor Ms. Schnee into accompanying you to the dance?" Ren questioned. Jaune went to speak but Nora cut him off. "C'mon Ren, I'm sure our Fearless Leader's plan is gonna work. After all what girl can resist a cute guy singing to her?" Ren deadpanned

"Okay, so maybe Weiss is a bit colder than that but still..." Nora trailed off.

Jaune decided it was best to leave now before Nora started arguing with Ren. He quickly grabbed the guitar and head towards the door. "Wish me luck guys!" He called over his shoulder. Both heads turned toward his direction. "Good luck Jaune!" Nora shouted happily. Ren sighed "yes Jaune good luck. I believe you'll need it."

Team RWBY's Dorm

Ruby sat on her bed trying and failing to do her homework. She sighed wishing someone was there to help her. Yang and Blake went out to go shopping for the dance and Weiss was busy trying to gain Neptune's attention. Suddenly Ruby heard a knock at the door. Quickly getting up and answering it. Ruby was surprised to see Jaune, eyes closed holding a guitar. Before she could ask, he began singing.

 _I will never give up on you_

 _I see the real you_

 _Even if you don't I do_

 _I do_

 _I will never give up on you_

 _I see the real you_

 _Even if you don't I do_

 _I do_

 _And I'll show you the road to follow_

 _I'll keep you safe till tomorrow_

 _I'll pull you away from sorrow_

 _I see the real you_

 _Even if you don't I do_

 _If you're the one, to run, to run_

 _I'll be the one, the one, you run to!_

 _If you're the one, to run, to run  
I'll be the one, the one, you run to!_

 _I will never give up on you_

 _I see the real you_

 _Even if you don't I do_

 _I do_

 _I will never give up on you_

 _I see the real you_

 _Even if you don't I do_

 _I do_

 _And it seems like I've known you forever_

 _I'll keep you safe for one more night_

 _Need you to know that it's all right_

 _I see the real you_

 _Even if you don't I do_

 _I do_

 _If you're the one, to run, to run_

 _I'll be the one, the one, you run to!_

 _You're not the only lonely one_

 _I see the real you_

 _Even if you don't I do_

 _(I do, I do, I do)_

Ruby's eyes shined with excitement as Jaune finished his song. Them he asked, "Will you go to the dance with me?" Ruby squealed "YES!" Jaune's eyes snapped opened as Ruby embraced him in a tight hug. "Oh Oum did I just accidentally ask out Ruby? I better fix this before-." His thoughts were cut off by an angry growl. Ruby quickly let go of Jaune and smiled at her sister. "Hey Yang, guess what happened while you were out?" Yang looked at Ruby hiding her anger. "What?" Ruby's smile widened. "Jaune asked me out to the dance. Isn't that awesome!?" Yang clenched her jaw but calmed down when she felt Blake's hand on her shoulder. She glanced at Blake who spoke up. "That's great Ruby we hope you both have fun." Yang shot a glare at Jaune before Blake led her out of the room. Ruby looked at Jaune. "Don't worry Jaune, Yang's just being herself. I can't wait till...OH OUM THE DANCE IS THIS SATURDAY! I GOTTA GET READY! SEE YOU JAUNE, PICK ME UP AT 7:30!" With that Ruby bolted out of the room leaving a horrified Jaune frozen in place outside RWBY's dorm room.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Jaune asked himself.

He then heard a voice behind him. "Arc." Jaume went pale as he turned to see Yang with Blake next to her. "Y-yes?'

"Hurt my sister and I swear I'll break every bone in your body. One at a time. Slowly, very slowly. Understood?" Jaune nodded. "Good, now leave."

Jaune quickly retreated to his dorm room. Nora was arguing with Ren and Pyrrha watched carefully. She smiled at Jaune. "How did it go?" Jaune sighed, Pyrrha's smile faded. 'Did she reject you again?" Jaune shook his unsure how to explain his situation. "Then what happened?'

"Well...I went to RWBY's dorm, the song went well...but I ended up asking out Ruby." The room went silent.

"Ruby...Rose?" Rem clarified. Jaune nodded. "My eyes were closed so when I sang that song I sang it to her then asked her out. And of course, she agreed." "Then why not explain to her that it was a mistake?" Pyrrha offered. All three members of JNPR gave her incredulous looks. "What?" She asked. "And risk Yang my head off for hurting Ruby? No way! Plus, she looked so happy when I asked. I can't take that from her."

"So what's the plan?" Nora, who had been unusually quiet, asked.

"I'm gonna take Ruby to the dance. Who knows it may be fun." Jaune laughed nervously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Phoenix: Hey ya'll**

 **V.C.: Welcome back to the world of Lancaster.**

 **Ruby: Yeah!**

 **Phoenix:Yeah yeah swell.**

 **V.C.: (smirks) You okay you seem down.**

 **Phoenix: Yeah I'm fine. Oh is that the door I'll get it. (Opens the door)**

 **Pyrrha: Hey I heard you two were abusing Arkos.**

 **Ruby: (Pulls out Crescent Rose) Yeah so what?**

 **V.C.: Yeah Who cares it's just Arkos. (Uncaps Riptide)**

 **Phoenix: (Draws the sword of Gryffindor) We do.**

 **Pyrrha: Yes exactly (Pulls out Miló)**

 **Scene Card: One Hour Later**

 **Phoenix and Pyrrha lay broken and V.C. and Ruby stand victorious.**

 **Ruby: Today's quote is**

 **I used to be an adventurer like You, then I took an arrow in the knee**

 **\- Guard, Skyrim.**

 **Disclaimer: not the owners of RWBY or Stand By Me by Bootstraps**

 **Ch 2 Ark by Rose**

Ruby ran as fast as she could to find Weiss. When she found her she was at the park staring at Neptune from afar. "Weiss, Weiss I need your help it's an emergency!" Ruby shouted. Weiss jumped up Myrtenaster in hand ready for battle. "Who killed who? What'd I miss?" Weiss asks. "I'll explain on the way just come now please." Ruby replied. They take of in the direction of a dress store. "Okay so I was sitting in our dorm when Jaune knocked on the door he had a guitar and sang an awesome song for me then asked me to go to the dance!" Ruby said. Weiss's face lit up like Christmas came early. "Okay so we need to get you a dress a new pair of shoes make-up, a trip to the salon is also in order." Weiss said thinking to herself ' _YES! Finally freedom I've been trying to pawn him off on Ruby for month and the blithering idiot finally took the bait._ ' Ruby got an 'oh crap' look on her face.

 **That Saturday:**

Jaune stood at the door of team Rwby's dorm bouquet of yellow roses in hand. He knocked on the door and Yang answered the door. She glared at him and said "Ruby your… _**date**_ is here."

"On my way!" Shouted Ruby. Ruby came to the door in a white and red dress which ended at her mid calf she was wearing a pair of red flats and her hair was trimmed perfectly. She had a light dusting of make-up. Jaune stared at Ruby jaw hanging, eyes wide. Yang grabbed his bottom jaw and clicked it shut. He stammered for a moment then thrust forward the bouquet. "Yellow roses? These are my favorite. Thanks Jaune I love them." Ruby said blushing lightly. She put them in a vase next to the door. "You look gorgeous." Jaune said finally finding his voice. He offered his arm and Ruby took it.

 **The Dance:**

Ruby and Jaune arrived and Jaune thought to himself 'What is this feeling in my chest it happens whenever I look at Ruby. He turned to the drink table and said "Hey ruby I'm gonna go get some drinks ok?" She nodded and off he went. He saw Ozpin at the table and asked him "Um Professor I have a problem." "Yes Mr. Ark?" Ozpin asked. "I am having some conflicting feelings about…" Jaune was cut off. "Miss Rose I presume?" Ozpin asked. "How…" Jaune once again was interrupted. "Maybe you should look within yourself rather than asking one who failed to express his feelings when it mattered most." with that Ozpin walked away. Jaune grabbed drinks then found Ruby after seeing Yang and blake sucking face in the corner. He subtly took a picture thinking ' ha blackmail.' Then said aloud "I'm a dead man." he asked Ruby to dance and they danced for a while. Jaune thought to himself 'I don't know what these feelings are but I know I care for Ruby as more than a friend. Then a song came on and Jaune began to sing to Ruby.

 _When the night has come_

 _And land is dark_

 _And the moon is the only light we see_

 _No I won't be afraid_

 _No I won't be afraid_

 _Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

 _So darling, darling_

 _Stand by me, oh stand by me_

 _Oh stand,_

 _Stand by me_

 _If the sky we look upon_

 _Should tumble and fall_

 _Or the mountain should crumble to the sea_

 _I won't cry, I won't cry_

 _No, I won't shed a tear_

 _Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

 _So darling, darling_

 _Stand by me, oh stand by me_

 _Oh stand, stand by me_

The crowd around the two stood silently in awe then began to applaud. Jaune on the spur of the moment grasped Ruby's hands and kissed her. Then embarrassed pulled back to apologize and was pulled into the kiss once again his eyes were wide for a second then fluttered shut as he let the raw emotion overtake him.

 **To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Phoenix: Hiya everyone I'm reporting out from my bunker.**

 **Pyrrha: Quiet I think I hear them.**

 **Phoenix: Oh phooey they can't get in here. Anyway today's quote is**

 _I don't go looking for trouble trouble usually finds me._

 _Harry Potter_

 **Phoenix: Ok on with the chapter disclaimer in prior chapter.**

 **CRASH**

 **Pyrrha: Oh Crap They're here…**

 **Chapter 3: Love Schnee Now**

When the duo finally pulled away for air they stared deeply into each other's eyes. "Ruby I-." For the third time that night Jaune was cut off "I know Jaune, I feel the same." Ruby smiled at the blonde knight who smiled back.

 **Meanwhile:**

Weiss stared longingly at the new couple from afar. ' _Why do they get to be happy but not me? Ruby got lucky. She at least found a guy who cares even if it IS Arc. But me? I fell for a guy who won't even acknowledge me.'_ Weiss' eyes widened in realization as her situation sounded very familiar. ' _Oh Oum I've become Neptune's Jaune! Is this truly how Jaune felt whenever I ignored him?'_ She felt a crushing tidal wave of guilt wash over her. Suffocating her with the sheer weight of it all. "No one deserves to be made feel this way, not even Jaune."

"Hey Weiss."

Weiss jumped in surprise breaking her from her thoughts to see Neptune's partner, Sun Wukong.

"Sun what are you doing here?" Weiss asked.

"I came to talk, listen, forget about Neptune. He may be like a bro to me but even I know he's not exactly what you're looking for."

Weiss sighed. "I know, I just wish I realized that before it was too late." She glanced at Ruby and Jaune, who were now at a table talking and laughing. Sun frowned, the monkey faunus could relate. He too had lost his chance with someone he liked and didn't want his friend to feel that type of pain. An idea came to the monkey faunus. ' _If it worked for Jaune, maybe it'll work now.'_ He thought.

Sun took a deep breath then began to sing with the music.

 _Here I am where no one found the way in_

 _Brick and stone, this place in me_

 _The cold has taught to close my heart or suffer_

 _But lost at home is strange to me_

 _And I feel so alone_

 _And I need someone_

 _Are you out there?_

 _If you hear me, listen close_

 _I'm sorry_

 _I never meant to lock you out_

 _I hear your still voice calling_

 _But how could you love me now? (Yeah)_

 _And I'd rip my world down to follow the sound_

 _Could you love me now?_

 _Are you out there?_

 _Could you love me now?_

 _Are you out there?_

Weiss felt a warmth spread from her chest and began to sing as well.

 _We are not the wasted ones_

 _The lovely thrown away where no one sees_

 _We are not our loaded guns that tremble_

 _We are not the hurt that we see_

 _Though we feel so alone_

 _We'll never be so alone_

 _Are you out there?_

 _So hold on tight_

 _Don't lose your fight_

 _Remember Monty Oum_

 _He felt your pain_

 _I hear your still voice calling_

 _But how could you love me now? (Yeah)_

 _And I'd rip my world down to follow the sound_

 _Could you love me now?_

 _Are you out there?_

 _Could you love me now?_

 _Are you out there?_

 _Could you love me now?_

 _Are you out there?_

Sun looked deep into Weiss' eyes and they both began singing.

 _I've never felt so free in all my life_

 _Cause you were there for me in all those empty nights_

 _Is everyone so blind?_

 _It just seems so right_

 _Cause you are all I find_

 _I hear your still voice calling_

 _But how could you love me now?_

 _And I'd rip my world down to follow the sound_

 _Could you love me now?_

 _Are you out there?_

 _I hear your still voice calling_

 _But how could you love me now? (Yeah)_

 _And I'd rip my world down to follow the sound_

 _Could you love me now?_

 _Are you out there?_

 _Could you love me now?_

 _Could you love me now?_

 _Are you out there?_

 _Could you love me now?_

 _Could you love me now?_

 _Are you out there?_

Sun and Weiss stared at one another and in the heat of the moment Weiss pulled Sun into a kiss. He pulled the heiress closer and embraced her tightly. Both were oblivious to the crowd's applause.

 **Meanwhile:**

Ruby and Jaune smiled at the scene they'd just witnessed. Jaune turned towards Ruby who glanced at him.

"Looks like everything is turning out okay huh?" He asked, Ruby nodded in agreement. "Yeah, looks that way doesn't it Vomit Boy?"' She grinned as Jaune groaned. However, a smirk grew on his face as he said, "Oh yeah Crater Face?" Ruby whined at the thought to be forgotten nickname. However, before the conversation could continue, Yang approached them.

"That was some move out there Arc, I gotta hand it to ya there '' Yang said ''Thanks Ya-"

"But don't think I forgot about our little 'chat' if you hurt my sister I will find you and when I dp, death will he the least of your worries." Yang glared.

"Yang, leave them be, let your sister have fun with her date. Besides I believe you still owe me a dance." Blake spoke up walking over to the group. Yang relented

"Alright Kitten let's go." With that Yang and Blake walked onto the dance floor. Ruby looked at Jaune as he sighed and said. "Don't worry about Yang I won't let her get ya." He nodded, "I know but still..." Ruby rolled her eyes at his hesitance then smiled as she took his hand in hers "C'mon let's get outta here.'' Jaune agreed and followed Ruby out of the dance and into the cool night.

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4: Courtesy Meowl

**Phoenix: Hey-o**

 **Pyrrha: I give up.**

 **Phoenix: What do you mean you give up?**

 **Pyrrha: I can't beat them so I must join them**

 **(Pyrrha leaves the room and comes back with a lancaster shirt on.)**

 **(V.C. bursts into the room.)**

 **V.C.: So the great Nikos has fallen, that leaves only one.**

 **Ruby: Okay don't push it.**

 **Phoenix(sadly): Well I tried anyway quote of the day is:**

" **I'll be back"**

 **Arnold Schwarzenegger, The Terminator.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own RWBY or Courtesy Call by Thousand Foot Krutch. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4: Courtesy Meowl**

 _ **Earlier that Evening:**_

After Ruby and Jaune left for the dance Yang walked to her bed and grabbed her dress. She then went into the bathroom to change and came out 15 minutes later.

She wore a yellow, sleeveless summer dress. "Well how do I look?" She smirked at Blake and did a little spin.

Blake sighed. "You look fine Yang, now then let's hurry before we are late."

"Hold on Kitten, where's your dress?" Yang arched a brow.

Blake shrugged. "I decided not to wear one because I refuse to conform to the will of society."

Yang rolled her eyes. "Whatever, let's go."

 _ **Later: (When Jaune and Ruby kiss) (Yang's P.o.V)**_

I watched as Arc grabbed my sister and pulled her into a kiss. I was ready to lung at him when he pulled away in embarrassment and went to apologize.

I was surprised to see Ruby pull him back in to continue the kiss. Blake noticed where I was staring and rolled her eyes.

"You know, Ruby's not getting any younger. She was bound to start dating eventually. If anything at least she seems happy with Jaune."

I sighed. "Yeah, but still I'm her sister. It's my job to protect her, especially from jerks."

Blake nodded. "I understand that, but you need to let her live her life the way she wants, even if that live involves a romantic partner you do not inherently trust."

I nodded understandingly. "Okay, hey Blake, I'm gonna get some punch then I'll give you that dance I promised." I smirked at that last part, seeing her blush and nod.

With that I walked in the direction of the punch bowl but paused when I noticed Ruby and Jaune sitting at a nearby table. I was about to approach them when something else caught my eye.

Sun was walking jn Weiss' direction. I couldn't help myself but to follow and watch what happened. I pulled out my scroll and began recording it just in case.

I was glad I did because the duo ended up having quite a cute moment as Sun surprised the Ice Queen with a song and they kissed! However, that reminded me of what I was originally going to do before getting sidetracked.

 _"Ruby..."_

With that in mind I made my way to the young couple. I made sure Jaune understood my feelings before Blake found me and dragged me away to the dance floor.

We began dancing and in the corner of my eye I noticed Ruby lead Jaune outside. I would have followed but Blake was taking most of my attention. Then a song began to play and I smirked.

 _"Time to pay Blake back for me neglecting her earlier, I think I'll steal from Arc's playbook. It seems to work wonders."_

 _ **(Third Person P.o.V):**_

As the song began playing Yang led Blake in a fast paced dance and began to sing.

 _Hey-o, here comes the danger up in this club_

 _When we get started and we ain't gonna stop_

 _We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot_

 _Everybody sing, hey-O_

 _Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more_

 _Let's get this thing shakin' like a disco ball_

 _This is your last warning, a courtesy call_

 _Hey-O, here comes the danger up in this club_

 _When we get started and we ain't gonna stop_

 _We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot_

 _Everybody sing, hey-O_

 _Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more_

 _Let's get this thing shakin' like a disco ball_

 _This is your last warning, a courtesy call_

 _I am not afraid of the storm that comes my way_

 _When it hits it shakes me to the core_

 _And makes me stronger than before_

 _It's not a question about trust_

 _but will you stand with us_

 _Can you feel it, make it real?_

 _I think it might wash away tonight_

 _Awaken from this never ending fight_

 _It takes more than meets the eye_

 _This war we're fighting it's not just rotting_

 _Hey-o, here comes the danger up in this club_

 _When we get started and we ain't gonna stop_

 _We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot_

 _Everybody sing, hey-o_

 _Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more_

 _Let's get this thing shakin' like a disco ball_

 _This is your last warning, a courtesy call_

 _There's a rumble in the floor_

 _So get prepared for war_

 _When it hits it'll knock you to the ground_

 _When it shakes up everything around_

 _But survival is a must_

 _So will you stand with us_

 _Can you feel it, make it real_

 _Make me feel it_

 _I think it might wash away tonight_

 _Awaken from this never ending fight_

 _It takes more than meets the eye_

 _This war we're fighting is not just rotting_

 _Hey-o, here comes the danger up in this club_

 _When we get started and we ain't gonna stop_

 _We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot_

 _Everybody sing, hey-o_

 _Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more_

 _Let's get this thing shakin' like a disco ball_

 _This your last warning, a courtesy call_

 _Hey-o, here comes the danger up in this club_

 _When we get started and we ain't gonna stop_

 _We're gonna turn it up till it gets too hot_

 _Everybody sing, hey-o_

 _Tell'em turn it out till they can't no more_

 _Let's get this thing shakin' like a disco ball_

 _This your last warning, a courtesy call_

As the song ended Yang dipped Blake, stared deeply into her eyes then kissed her.

 _The Next Day:_

The students of Beacon were piled into the cafeteria for breakfast. Some with stories of the crazy night they had, some who hadn't had a good time, and some with extreme levels of happiness.

Teams RWBY and JNPR sat together at their table along with Sun, who sat next to Weiss holding her hand. Ruby sat next to Jaune while Blake and Yang sat next to each other. Nora, who sat with Ren and Pyrrha on either side of her was in awe.

"So, hold on, you." She pointed at Jaune. "Found out you like Ruby and are now going out?!"

"Yeah, that sums it up." Jaune said shrugging.

Nora turned to Weiss. "And you realized Neptune doesn't care about you and fell for Sun?"

Weiss and Sun blushed. "Well...I wouldn't say 'fell for' but...yes. I suppose you could call it that. Why, does that bother you?" Her eyes narrowed.

Nora's eyes widened. "No way! You two look too cute together to not be okay with it."

"I ship it." Yang smirked evilly. "But what to call this ship? Hm..."

"Maybe..." Nora trailed off in thought.

"I got it! Frozen Sun!" Ruby grinned at the name she'd come up with.

The others shrugged in agreement. "Anyways, um, what about you two? Don't you need one of those silly couple names?" Weiss asked hoping to change the subject.

Jaune and Ruby shared a glance and blushed. "Well...um...we-" Jaune stammered.

"Lancaster." Ruby managed to barely get out.

"Or Yellow Rose. To be honest we kinda like both." Jaune said.

Ren shrugged. "Both work, but it doesn't really matter as long as you're happy."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Yeah, your right Renny! Happiness is key! So if Jaune or Sun make Ruby or Weiss sad then we break their legs!"

"HEY! Don't we get a say in this?" Sun and Jaune asked simultaneously.

"Nope." Everyone else said with devious grins.

Jaune sighed and looked at Sun. "We're screwed, aren't we?"

"Fraid so, oh well at least we died fighting."

"Really?"

"Hell no! We're gonna get massacred! MASSACRED I SAY, MASSACRED!" Sun exclaimed in fear.

Jaune sighed. "Why do I always get into these situations." He smiled feeling Ruby squeeze his hand.

"Because your a dweeb. My dweeb, but still a dweeb." She grinned before pulling him into a kiss.

"If this is what I get for it, then I think I can handle that." Jaune smiled as they pulled apart and sighed happily.

 _"After all, who woulda thought making such a stupid mistake would end in such a good way. With not just me, but everyone happy. Even if it's not how anyone might have envisioned it. Life does that to ya sometimes, and this time I'm happy."_

 **The End.**


End file.
